Alone
by PrimaPrime
Summary: With the media corrupted, and a large explosion killing nine dangerous inmates, Cybertron's Voice takes the situation in his hands. (Really old fic, one of the first I wrote)


The word "microphone" comes from an ancient Greek word that is being written as "μικρόφωνος" (microphonos). Its translation means "someone who doesn't say many important things or someone who speaks very silently"

"ZzzZzt-Zthis is Autobot blaster reporting live from Tarn's centre. About ten minutes ago, the debris that appeares behind me in the backround had locked inside its cells nine of the most famous Syk dealers of the modern ages. A five kiloton explosion demolished the prison, leaving behind three heavily injured citizens. None of them is in danger of statis lock or spark failure, but their condition is still threatening. The explosion must have killed all the inmates, while caused heavy damage to a near building. As I was told, we still don't know what caused the explosion, but Chief Police Officer Prowl is willing to make a statement on the subject."  
Blaster stepped back and the microphone bot flew under Prowl's chin with a silent hum. The cop nodded to the orange Autobot behind him and hugged a large data board on his chest.  
"Thank you Blaster for the intoduction to the subject. As my sources informed me, the explosion was caused by a glitch on the main computer that caused this leathal chain reaction. The computer activated the self-destruction function by mistake, and the nine criminals were killed before they could do anything. There is a second theory that accuses the prisoners of their own murder, as they tried to open a hole in the south wall to escape. Too bad, this wasn't their day" he chuckled and a slight smile appeared on his face.  
"Thank you Prowl, but what about the corpses?"  
"Sadly, we haven't found anything. The explosion must have tore them apart"  
"On, man..." whispered Blaster rubbing the back of his neck. "Allright everyone, this is Blaster reporting live from the centre of Tarn for Channel 9. Have a nice evening!"  
Jazz closed the camera and the microphone bot landed on Blaster's shoulder wiggling. The yound ham cracked his fingers and put the camera in its case carefully. He looked behind him and sighed shaking his head, as Jazz stood next to him leaning on his shoulder.  
"Maaaan, that was so cool! So fresh and jazzastic, you kicked ass man!" he tried to cheer his friend up and smiled widely. Under the moonllight, his large blue visor flared even more brightly and his smile looked even bigger that usual. Blaster stared at him and nodded.  
"Thanks Jazz" he said and passed the camera case to him. "Do you really believe what you say?"  
The musician bit his upper lip and cleared his throat with a cough "Well man, yeah! Of course!"  
The orange Autobot shook his head and left dragging his feet on the floor. He followed Prowl from a distance and leaned on a wall looking at his microphone bot. At the distance, Prowl was followed by some journalists willing to take an interview. A short mech with a pair of huge round glasses on his nose held his microphone under Prowl's chin with difficulty and said panting;  
"Tell us Chief, your theory is preferred by the 67,7% of the planet's population. Are you fond of your investigation?"  
"Ofcourse" the cop said cleaning his throat "The greatest happiness for a police officer is the feeling that justice was served properly. I can't describe my sorrow for our nine brothers who lost their lifes so unfairly today. It is a matter of time and side you choose. They were criminals, but they didn't deserve such an awful fate. They could have been the bots that would save your life in the battlefield, or the citizens who would fight one day to uncover the truth. If only they had choosen the right road, so they could be loyal Autobots among us. I am so sorry for their loss, may their sparks rest with Primus now."

 _Liar._

"There are some questions that will never be answered" Prowl continued "What led them to become criminals? Why was the glitch caused at that time? Was it a bomb? Where are their bodies? How can we keep Cybertropn safe from these attacks? I wish I could answer to all of them"

 _You can._

The reporter closed his microphoine and left thanking Prowl for the interview. The short mech placed his glasses on his nose again and the police officer turned to another journalist. The thin femme giggled blushing and raised her microphone.  
Blaster sighed to clear his mind from the imaginary answer that he was giving to the interview and put on his headphones furious. The microphone bot flew in front of him at his signal and the red light on the lens shined "RECORDING". Blaster nodded, counted down to three and smiled to the microphone.  
"Good evening Cybertronians, Caminens, Autobots, Decepticons, Neutrals from all ages and ranks! This is "The Voice" speaking from Tarn's centre. Your beloved ham has returned ready to tell the truth, as he knows it, and wants you to do so. I still hope that our nine fellow Decepticons are listening to my broadcast with you, instead of hiding in the shadows. Prowl asked some minutes ago some questions that I am so willing to correct immidiately. Well, my listeners, today's events are important to Cybertron's future, and if the media are corrupted our planet has no actual source of truth. In our dark ages, where the Second Civil War of Cybertron has already taken over the minds of the masses, it is nessesary for the News to be clear and trustful." The Autobot stopped for a moment to shallow and continued "I'll correct these questions by adding new ones; How did Prowl put the bomb in the building without anyine seeing him? How Deadlock knew about it? How did he broke the cage's code? How did he managed to free the other eight mechs from their cells? How did he open the heavy metal door without having any weapons? How did he evacuated the area around the prison? How no one noticed them? Why did he have the courage to do all these things before the timer went off? The answer my listeners, is so simple!"  
Blaster stopped for a moment to look at Prowl who had widened his optics and running towards him swearing.  
"He was **alone**. No one could tell him that he couldn't do them"


End file.
